LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME
by EmmileneRosalina
Summary: LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME – Written for the kink meme. Child!Poland teaches Child!Prussia the word ‘awesome’. Edited from original


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own less Hetalia than Poland does brainpower.**

Characters: Prussia, Poland

Rating: K+

Summary: LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME – Written for the kink meme. Child!Poland teaches Child!Prussia the word 'awesome'. (Edited from original)

--

_LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME_

--

"Like, okay, Prussia. Like, I know that you're, like, _totally_ dim and stuff, but seriously, I'm only here for, like, one third of the time, okay? Seriously, you know?" Poland huffed, taking a moment to look at his soft, round nails inset in fingers still chubby with childhood, then looked back up to Prussia, who was looking at him as though he was spouting alien insanity.

"What?" Prussia responded dumbly, not missing a beat. Poland rolled forest green eyes into his skull and let out an irritated huff.

"Like, omigosh, you're so totally dense, you know?" Poland flicked his short blonde hair back slightly with an exaggerated sigh. "It's, like, not even funny," the blonde whined. Prussia crossed his arms, likely thinking up a defense strategy against the assault (though attack strategies were more his forte), so Poland cut him off before he could.

"Like, I hate to admit it, but, like, Austria got here first, so, you know," Poland shrugged, raising a pointer finger to demonstrate 'first', "I'm with him, like, most of the time, seriously. Then," Poland said, raising another finger to illustrate, "Russia, like, thinks he owns me. Which he totally does not. But, like, Austria thinks he totally does. So, like, I'm over there sometimes." With the third finger, Poland, in his own words, 'totally got all up in Prussia's business'. "Third, last, what-_ever_, is you, Prussia. So, like, you can't just im… impa…. impo… make me do things that I don't want to," Poland finished; arms crossed, chin raised, eyes closed, feeling like a bitch and loving it.

"But I still own part of Poland," Prussia reminded the blonde, who then rolled his eyes exasperatedly and pouted.

"Like, duh? Yes, Prussia. Totally." Prussia smiled devilishly like the egocentric bastard he would one day become.

"Splendid," he stated, rubbing his hands together, not really having a better response. Poland shuddered.

"Omigosh, gag me with a spoon. Like, that is the grodiest word _ever_ invented. Seriously. Like, next to 'neato' and 'partition'," the blonde nation said, disgust dripping from his voice. Prussia's eyes narrowed and he took his fighting stance. Them was fighting words.

"Fine, then; you come up with a better one." 'Splendid' was his catchphrase. He'd coined it from a general who had kicked a lot of ass when he had seceded from his older brother, Brandenburg. Nobody dissed the catchphrase. If Poland didn't appeal to his better nature in the next half second, Prussia was going to tax the hell out of him.

"Awesome," Poland responded smugly without batting a single, wispy eyelash. Prussia's eyes widened and his stance went limp.

"What?" Prussia stated again, this time incoherent.

That word sent shivers down his spine. The way the "s" rolled from the tongue, the widening of the mouth in pronunciation much like the widening of the mouth commonly associated with true awe… His favorite words, "awful" and "fearsome" thrown into one, with two silent "e"s added to drive people insane… The word could be interpreted as "deserving of some awe" or "holding one in awe", but no. Prussia interpreted it as "deserving of holding one in much awe for the remainder of one's life and even then so beyond the grave for eternity".

There were fingers in his face suddenly (Poland had been trying to snap him out of his daze, but his fingers were too soft and childish for the necessary friction, so instead he merely ended up with knuckle pain and loss of tactile sensation in his fingertips), and Prussia pushed the hand out of the way, knocking a complaining Poland to the ground in the process, grinning madly.

"Awesome," Prussia repeated slowly, as if testing the word on his tongue. The vowels felt clumsy due to the recent loss of his canine tooth, but had much potential. He tried again, with feeling.

"Awesome," he said once more, grinning; and this time the syllables sent sparks of glee rushing along his nerve endings. He shivered, feeling strength and exhilaration from just the utterance. Awesome. The black eagle. The iron cross. Him. All completely, undeniably _awesome_.

"Poland," he commanded, feeling liquid power sweeping through his veins. The blonde nation, who had long since given up bringing Prussia back to the world of the living, ambled back from fidgeting with the hem of his shirt in front of the Prussia's polished silver hallway mirror.

"Like, what," the Slavic nation answered in a monotone that would have sounded depressed on anyone else, like that annoying child in school who was always scolded by the teacher but had better penmanship and letterhead than you.

"How would you like a little auto… autoto… self-gover…" The small, white-haired nation coughed into his hand to cover up his linguistic failures. Poland couldn't have been more unimpressed, tilting his head backward to look behind himself in boredom.

"Like, what?" Poland snapped when Prussia coughed loudly to get his attention.

"Self-rule?" Prussia said offhandedly, toothy grin widening exponentially and not quite fitting on his pudgy face. Poland's eyes snapped open so fast that his upper eyelids would never lift fully again.

"Like, seriously?" Poland would have hyperventilated, and his eyes hurt now, but he was extremely excited. This could be a turning point in his history! Rally the people, get nationalism going… and then throw a _huge_ pajama party and invite everybody except for Russia. He could finally show off his new pink nightgown, and the other countries would be so impressed that they would let let him declare independence without a fight.

"Yes, Poland. You can have self-rule. But we'll call you the Grand Duchy of Posen..."

Poland was practically sparkling with happiness, not paying attention in the slightest. Prussia stepped back; he didn't want Poland's "enthusiasm" feminizing his ultra-manly cape.

"So it's a deal," Prussia clarified in a more serious voice, extending a chubby hand that certainly didn't fit his motives.

"Oh, so definitely; this is, like, the best thing since sliced rye bread…" Poland babbled, extending both hands and shaking Prussia's with the vigor of youth. Prussia beamed.

"Awesome."

---

///_End_

---

**So, I've been gone a while. There's a story about that, but whatever.**

**  
ANYWAY, this was written for the kink meme; the anon requested "****This anon would like to see Young!Poland teaching Young!Prussia the word "awesome"**

**...Please?****"**

**Anon asked and anon received. I have to stop using "anon" as a word to refer to people.**


End file.
